


Iago's demons

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Cassim & Iago [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Aladdin and the king of theifs, it was no surprise that Jafar had been cruel. And while he never came out and said it. Everyone had assumed that he hed been abusive towards Iago.Not that they had been wrong.With his new found friend in Aladdins father Cassim. Iago slowly starts to lower his guard. Guards that even with Aladdin and his friends he didnt lower.The two start to form an bond.With Cassim's help Iago overcomes his demons.
Relationships: Cassim & Iago (Disney)
Series: Cassim & Iago [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Iago's demons

Iago had never thought the moment he met Cassim  
the king of theifs thst his life would change forever, he had become quite comfortable living at the Palace with Aladdin and his friends.

But that was just it.

Comfortable 

No matter how much he cared about his friends there was always an feeling of somthing missing, something deeper, an need of adventure. An need for someone like him.

The spark in Cassim's eyes and the determination, bravery and courage, as much as he felt close to Aladdin and the rest, Abu was Aladdin's. Pet?

The word pet had never sit well with the Parrot not only because his past owners sucked. But he hated the idea of not having his freedom.

However perched on Cassim's shoulder somthing was surprisingly comfortable, soothing.

They had been traveling an few hours by now and Iago had started to get tired, before Iago could stop himself he nestled into the males shoulder feeling surprisingly safe and content.

His eyes fluttered briefly as an hand rough and soft st the same time stroked his feathers, letting out an soft hum as he was gently taken from his perch cradled against an warm chest that felt amazing since it had started to get cold.

He felt the soft fabric of Cassim's cape wrap around his frame, prompting the parrot to let out an content sigh earning an quiet chuckle from Cassim.

"Will be somewhere to rest soon, until then go to sleep". Cassim's soft tone lureing Iago to slumber. Not having felt this safe in well.

Ever.

Somthing told Iago that his life was about to change in an big way, even bigger then when he befriended Aladdin and his friends.

And surprisingly 

He was ok with that.


End file.
